How Soon is Now?
by Riahannon
Summary: At lost at what to do with his daughter, Hank Summers sends Buffy to live with her mother in the small town of Sunnydale away from any trouble. There, Buffy struggles to forget her past, meet new friends and start over... rest in ch.1
1. Welcome

**How Soon is Now?**

Summary: At lost at what to do with his daughter, Hank Summers sends Buffy to live with her mother in the small town of Sunnydale away from any trouble. There, Buffy struggles to forget her past, meet new friends and start over. And who just happens to be the boy in the bedroom next door?

_A/N: The title comes from the song 'How Soon is Now?' by the Smiths. This is an all-human, high-school fic. Also, it deals with a relationship between two teens whose parents are dating and living together._

_Rating: generally R with some possible NC-17 content._

_Genre: Romance, Angst_

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

Tiny.

That was the first word that flitted through Buffy Summers's mind as she watched the scenery out the car window. She was catching her first glimpse of Sunnydale, her future home.

"So," her mother's, Joyce Summers, voice broke through the silence, "what do you think?"

Buffy's gaze never left the window. "It's nice," she answered noncommittally.

Joyce sighed, completely at lost at how to break through her daughter's distance.

Ever since her and Hank's divorce, Buffy had detached herself from both parents. When Joyce had announced she was moving to the small town of Sunnydale a few hours south of LA, Buffy chose to remain with her father. That choice had hurt Joyce deeply, but, in respect for her daughter's wishes, she never vocalized her pain.

Then a month ago, Joyce received a call from her ex-husband saying Buffy had become unstable and he wanted her out of LA. Her destructive behavior had thrown Hank and he had no idea of what to do with his delinquent daughter.

Joyce went to pick Buffy up from the bus station and expected to see her bubbly, if angry, daughter with long blonde hair and clothed in the latest fashions. But when Buffy stepped off the bus, Joyce was astonished at the drastic difference.

Gone was the long hair. Instead it was messily cut short and with fading streaks of red and black. Her clothes were darker as well as her makeup. Buffy was clearly a different girl and Joyce had no idea how to relate to her, talk to her, and for the most part, Buffy was resisting any small talk Joyce attempted.

"Over there is the high school. We'll get you registered tomorrow and hopefully by Monday you can start," Joyce explained, trying to sound cheerful.

Buffy pushed her oversized sunglasses further up and continued to study her surroundings as her mother babbled on about the high school. She watched as the scenery changed from shops to homes and soon Joyce pulled up into the driveway of a modest but homey house.

Buffy grabbed her backpack and hoisted herself out of the Jeep, eyeing the house in front of her. There was another car, older than the Jeep, in the garage that Buffy assumed was her mother's boyfriend's car, Randal Giles or something like that.

"Oh," Joyce said sounding surprised, "Rupert's home." She walked around to the trunk and popped open, pulling out one of Buffy's many suitcases.

Right, Buffy thought absently, Rupert not Randal. She started up the walkway when Joyce called, "Buffy, come through the garage door, it is open."

Buffy made her way over the garage door, waiting patiently for Joyce to open the door. However, a man opened it instead.

"Hello Joyce," the older man placed a kiss on Joyce's cheek and then turned to Buffy.

"You must be Buffy. I'm, erm, Rupert Giles, or Giles as many of the students call me," Giles introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Buffy hesitantly shook the man's hand before dropping it. "Cool," she said flatly. Her gaze swept over the foyer

Giles studied the young woman before him. Her face was expressionless; her motions slow and detached. Most girls her age, Giles surmised, would be outwardly insolent about changing schools and moving away from home but Buffy didn't seem to care either way.

"Rupert is the high school librarian." Joyce supplied, "If you need any help, he'd be happy to show you around."

"Or William will," Giles added with a genial smile.

Buffy frowned, "William?" She vaguely remembered hearing the name, but couldn't place it.

"My son," Giles clarified, frowning slightly. "Didn't Joyce tell you? He's a senior at Sunnydale High."

"Yeah," Buffy glanced at her mother, "Mom told me, I guess I just forgot."

"Understandable," Giles said kindly and motioned out the door, "Shall we get the rest of your luggage?"

Buffy nodded, trying to relax despite the foreign surroundings. Her mother, however, stopped her. "Buffy why don't you go lay down? You look exhausted. Rupert and I will bring the bags in and we'll bring them up later. It's the room on the right at the top of the stairs."

Surprised at how tired she really was, Buffy nodded in agreement and mumbled a 'thanks before trudging up the stairs. She yawned loudly, trying to remember which room was hers. Was it the room on the left or right? Buffy bit her lip and chose the room to her left.

Her eyelids felt heavy and Buffy stumbled onto the bed, not even removing her shoes or snuggling under the covers before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Something was poking her, was Buffy's first coherent thought.

She frowned and shifted away from the poking-thing, but it kept prodding her. Annoyed, Buffy's eyes snapped open and met a pair of deep azure eyes staring down at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, feeling disoriented. Right, she recalled, she was at her new house in Sunnydale.

Her gaze drifted back up to the eyes staring down at her. They belonged to one of the most interesting faces Buffy had ever seen and the face was decidedly not unattractive.

Until he opened his mouth.

"Do I know you?" Mr. Blue Eyes drawled.

Buffy blinked and sat up slowly, wiping away any sleep-drool from her mouth.

"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers, Joyce's daughter and you're," she paused, realization dawning on her. "You're William, Mr.-uh-Giles's son."

The icy eyes remained passive. "Spike," he said shortly.

Buffy looked up at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"Name's Spike and the bed you're sleeping on is mine. In fact, blondie, the whole room is mine so why don't you toddle off elsewhere."

Buffy hated the way he talked to her as if she was an inferior, making her feel small and stupid with his rude comments. She stood up, her chin titled defiantly. "Well i _Spike_ /i , you're in my way."

Spike moved aside and mockingly gestured with both hands to the door. With a huff, Buffy stalked out the door, being sure to close the door of her actual room with a hard slam.

Spike stayed rooted in his spot and tilted his head, watching the tiny blonde stomp out of his room. Well, he thought with a touch of amusement, that was interesting.


	2. Dinner Awkwardness

**Chapter 2: Dinner Awkwardness**

Inside her new room, Buffy was stretched out on her bed, headphones on, listening to her music at full blast. She was still seething from Spike's rudeness. And now she'd be living with him, indefinitely.

She sighed loudly and flipped onto her back, staring up at the white ceiling. A part of her wanted this move. She was so tired of LA, of all the bad memories, but another part of her was annoyed and hurt her father wanted nothing to do with her.

And then there was her mother. Buffy hadn't spoken to her, albeit brief phone conversations less than once a month, since the divorce. Joyce had quickly moved to Sunnydale within a couple months of the divorce. She'd offered a place there for Buffy, but at the time Buffy didn't want to leave her life in LA. Now she had no idea what to say to her mother, in just a year they were both very different people than before.

There was a timid knock on the door. "Buffy?"

Buffy sat up, pushing her headphones off. "Yeah?"

Joyce opened the door a crack. "We're having dinner now, but if you're still tired…"

"No," Buffy stood up and set her CD player on her bed. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry."

Joyce gave her a brief smile and led her daughter down the stairs, seating herself in her usual spot.

Buffy immediately sat down in the empty seat across from Spike, making sure she didn't make any eye contact with him. His words were still freshly imprinted in her mind.

Several dishes were passed around and Buffy took a little of each. Giles and her mother were talking about something, Buffy wasn't quite sure what.

Now she wasn't hungry any more. Just listening to the couple talking animatedly about their day with Spike's occasional comments made her feel so removed from them. They grown together as a family and Buffy hadn't been there to be a part of it.

She quietly pushed her food around her plate, feeling awkward. She took a small bit of her peas before glancing up at Spike, surprised to see he was staring at her. Startled, her eyes widened and then she gave him a glare, annoyed.

Spike just smirked at her look, taking the opportunity to study the girl before him. Her hair, which was relatively short, the ends grazing her collarbone, was dyed black and red. Ironically enough, his two favorite colors.

Her eyes were dark and sparked with anger, her nose quirky, and her lips red and shiny. The kind of lips that he liked to kiss. The thought entered Spike's mind, unbidden, and he pushed it away.

With a glance at the clock, he grimaced, realizing he had to pick his girlfriend up in ten minutes. Spike wolfed down his food and gulped his water and stood up, setting his napkin on his plate.

"Good food Joyce," he complimented the snuck another glance at the clock. "Gotta go. I promised Harm I'd pick her up at seven; we're going to Cordy's party."

Joyce and his father exchanged a look and then glanced Buffy's way. "Why don't you take Buffy with you?" Giles suggested. "I'm sure she'd love to meet her fellow classmates before she starts school."

Buffy winced at the pity offer and her eyes reluctantly slid to Spike who looked like he was trying to keep his face neutral.

Not wanting to be humiliated, Buffy yawned loudly. "Oh, no that's okay I'm kinda tired anyway."

A look of relief flickered across Spike's features and without another word to Buffy; he swept out of the house, the door slamming hard rattling the house.

Joyce studied her daughter as she continued to push her uneaten food around. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Buffy nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm still tired. Where do I put this?" She motioned to her plate.

Joyce shook her head. "Nonsense, it's your first night here. Watch some TV or something. I'll get the dishes." She moved to collect the dishes, Giles following suit.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

Joyce waved her off. "I'm positive, go relax."

Buffy hesitantly walked into the living room and spotted the TV. It wasn't particularly big, unlike her TV in LA, but it did have cable.

She tried to relax, leaning back on the couch, and focus on the show. Her interest only lasted for an hour before she just left the TV for noise. She watched the screen blankly, her mind millions of miles away. Soon, her eyes felt heavy and she closed them, just for a second…

_"Come on, B. I have it on good authority that their going to be some smokin' hot guys at the party tonight."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Trust me, B. Have I ever let you down?" _

"Buffy? Buffy, wake up," Joyce shook her sleeping daughter gently on the shoulder.

The brunette blinked and sat up slowly, looking confused.

Joyce gave her a small smile. "You fell asleep on the couch. I wasn't going to wake you but then I remembered the comfy couch isn't exactly…comfy."

Buffy gave her mother a weak smile. "Thanks. I'll just head upstairs." She quickly maneuvered around Joyce, avoiding her quizzical look.

At the top of the stairs, Buffy looked down at her hands to see them trembling slightly. She hurriedly entered her room, shutting the door and collapsing on her bed.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the lingering memories. It had felt so real, like she was back there at the party meeting the man of her dreams. She inhaled deeply, ignoring the way her eyes were burning with unshed tears. They were pointless, she told herself, crawling back into bed. He was gone and…it, he or she, was gone too.

Hours later, Buffy woke, her eyelashes stuck together by her dried, traitorous tears, as her bladder urged her to get up and use the bathroom. With a grumble, she jammed her feet into her fluffy black slippers and opened her bedroom door.

As soon as she reached for the bathroom door, it swung open revealing a very wet Spike.

Buffy winced as the bright light hit her eyes. "Ugh," she mumbled, stumbling backwards.

"Watch it," Spike snarled, his voice sounding nasally. She glanced up to see his eye was swollen shut and the cartilage of his nose severely bruised.

"What happened to you?" Buffy blurted out, frowning at his marred face.

"What's it look like?" he snapped. "Got in a fight."

"Oh," was all Buffy said in response. Her gaze drifted downward to his bare chest; the defined lines of his abs, watching the droplets of water following the path down, down to what was covered up by the towel.

When she finally managed to drag her eyes back up to his face, his eyes were a stormy dark blue, his jaw set. She could feel her own face growing warm and she prayed it wasn't turning bright red.

"You gonna move?" Spike finally asked, his eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"Uh," Buffy stuttered, feeling ridiculous. "I need to use the bathroom."

Spike just moved out of her way and headed into his room, slamming the door with no care of time.

Buffy quickly did her business and went back into her room but not without glancing at Spike's closed door.


	3. Understand

**Chapter 3: A Moment like This**

"Class cutting, fights in school…" the weasel-like principal slapped Buffy's file shut, "Tell me again why I should allow a delinquent like Ms. Summers into our fine institution?"

Buffy inwardly grimaced as Principal Snyder read off her permanent record. God, had she really done all of that?

"Mr. Snyder," Joyce began in a crisp tone, "I believe a large part of an educator's responsibility is to provide second chances for students, obviously you disagree; however, I'm fully prepared to take this to the school board."

Snyder's beady eyes narrowed and after a pause he said reluctantly, "I'll consider it."

Joyce stood up, grabbing her purse and gave him a terse, "Thank you" and exited the office, her head high.

Buffy followed, moving slowly and avoided meeting her mother's eye. The hallways were nearly empty and for that Buffy was thankful.

They walked out to the car and Joyce unlocked the door, sliding into the driver's seat. Buffy sat in the passenger seat, tugging on the long sleeve of her black shirt.

Joyce exhaled loudly and slumped in her seat. "God, that man is a rat. You wouldn't believe how many times he's tried to fire Rupert for defending a student. He's just awful."

Buffy didn't reply, staring out the window. Her mind was stuck on what Snyder had said. Delinquent. Buffy had never really thought of it that way until her father had point-blank told her he couldn't have her in his house.

At first it'd been about being free. Her cousin Faith had moved in with the Summers' shortly after the divorce and Buffy had been reeling from the separation. At the time, Faith's suggestion of partying and letting loose seemed like a good idea. She'd changed from the peppy cheerleader to a Faith look-a-like; anything to escape from the life that was spinning out of her control.

Joyce mistook Buffy's silence for concern. "Don't worry," she reassured her daughter. "Even if we can't get you into Sunnydale High we can look at St. Anne's or another private school near by."

Buffy nodded absently. "Good."

Joyce studied her for a second before pulling out of the parking lot and driving home.

As soon as she walked into the house, Joyce went upstairs to change for work. Buffy sat on the couch and flipped on the TV for something to focus on.

Fifteen minutes later, Joyce came down while putting her gold earrings on. "There's food in the fridge if you get hungry. Spike should be home around 3:00. Rupert and I have are going out to dinner tonight with some friends. Will you and Spike be okay here?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, no problem." So long as she avoided the annoying pest, she mentally added.

"Good," Joyce replied, grabbing her purse. She was almost out the door when Buffy called out, "Mom, wait."

Joyce turned around, walking back into the living room. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, looking down at her hands. "About the whole school thing."

Joyce let out a small sigh and sat down next to Buffy. "I won't lie to you Buffy, this does complicate things but we'll find a school for you."

"Okay," Buffy replied quietly.

Joyce continued, "I know the last year has been hard on you and that you fell into a bad patch. But we'll work through this, okay?"

A small dam broke inside Buffy. "I just want to start over," her voice wavered slightly.

For the first time since her daughter had arrived, Joyce enfolded her into a hug. "I know. I want that for you too."

They sat there for a minute, just holding on, and Buffy thought maybe she really could start over. Sunnydale was her chance to shake off the past year and move forward.

Joyce pulled back reluctantly. "I wish I could stay but I have to go to the gallery."

"No problem," Buffy answered easily as her mother stood up and headed out the door.

Buffy turned around, watching her mother open the door. "And mom," she paused, "Thanks."

Joyce gave her a warm smile. "I'll see you later."

Buffy sighed loudly and glared at the clock. The day seemed to be moving at an impossibly slow rate. She might not like school but having absolutely nothing to do except watch TV wasn't exactly high on her fun list.

And it wasn't like she where anything about Sunnydale so she couldn't go out. That left watching another episode of i Jerry Springer /i .

After the show ended Buffy finally clicked the TV off. There were only so many fistfights between the slutty daughter and angry mother she could take. She trudged upstairs and inched into bed and rested her eyes.

_Crash _

Buffy eye's snapped open and she sat up quickly. Oh my god, she thought frantically, there was someone in the house. Hesitantly, she opened her bedroom door, peering through the crack.

She could hear faint noises, almost like…moans. What the…? Buffy edged out of her room, her steps wary.

Then she heard another muffled moan and someone bumped into the wall. Suddenly, Buffy's stomach turned. If it wasn't a thief, which she now doubted thanks to the noises, then maybe it was…ugh, the concept was too horrible to think about.

She tip-toed down the stairs and entered the living room slowly. The sight that greeted her almost made her gag. Two bodies were on the couch, making out. And one of them had almost white blonde hair. Spike.

Buffy cleared her throat loudly and the pair sprang apart as if they'd been burned.

Spike took one look at the girl standing in front of him and swore, "Bloody hell."

Spike's make-out partner scrunched her face. "Spikey, who's this?"

Buffy gave the blonde girl a disdainful look. She reminded Buffy of herself two years ago only ten times stupider.

"I'm Buffy and you must be Spike's girlfriend," Buffy said sarcastically.

"This is Harmony," Spike interjected, rubbing a hand over his face. "Bloody hell I didn't know anyone was home."

"Apparently not," Buffy replied, casting Harmony another look as the blonde began tugging on her disheveled barely-there skirt.

Spike turned to his girlfriend and sighed. "Harm, I call you later."

Harmony gave Buffy a glare as if it were all her fault. "Fine," she huffed grabbing her bag and exiting the house, slamming the door.

Spike and Buffy stood there awkwardly. "Well," Buffy ventured, "she sure seems…nice."

Spike slumped back into the couch. "Yeah, she's a bloody saint," he muttered.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Not exactly the reaction most people have at the thought of their significant other."

Spike scoffed. "Harmony? Significant? Maybe to half the football team."

"And you're dating her?" Buffy asked incredulously.

Spike shrugged. "Not exactly datin', more like…hanging out."

Buffy laughed, crossing her arms and giving him a knowing look. "Ah, got it."

"What?" Spike snapped, glaring at Buffy as she sat down next to him.

"She's convenient, right?" Buffy asked rhetorically. "All the fun of dating but no strings attached."

Spike's glare turned deadly. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to," was Buffy's simple reply.

Spike stood up, seething. "Who the hell are you to judge me? You come here after getting kicked out of daddy's house and mope around like it's the bleedin' end of the world. Why the fuck should I listen to you?"

Buffy jumped to her feet, her face inches from his. "Don't," she hissed, "talk about things you won't ever understand."

Spike tilted his head, his clenching and unclenching his jaw. "You're a spoiled brat, you know that? Joyce would have done anything for you and instead you decided to stay with cheatin' father."

Buffy met his gaze squarely, "Get out of my face."

"Gladly," Spike retorted and raced out the door, shutting it so hard the whole house rattled.

Buffy stood, rooted in her spot and inhaled deeply. His words had cut her deeply, even if he didn't know it. It was true, she'd been so mad at her mother for leaving her all alone she selfishly turned down the offer to live with Joyce just to get back at her. Buffy had pretended that her friends and cheerleading were too important for her to leave but in reality they didn't matter.

She ran her hand through her dark, shorn locks, trying not to feel bad about what she'd said to Spike. He'd been an asshole but whom he dated wasn't really her business. Right, a tiny voice piped up, and you weren't jealous at all.


	4. Newly Blonde

Chapter 4: Newly Blonde

Who does the bint think she is? Spike thought angrily as he pulled out of driveway, speeding down Revello drive.

She was infuriating, judgmental, bitchy, bratty, intriguing, sexy—no not sexy, he reprimanded himself.

This was ridiculous, Spike thought with a bitter laugh. Why was he getting all worked up over some bint in his house who seemed to spend all of her time locked away in her room?

Spike dug around for his cell phone, the dreaded contraption his dad insisted on him having in the car, and clumsily dialed his friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Gunn, you doin' anything?" Spike asked.

"No, why?"

"Meet me at the gym, I need to blow of some steam," Spike replied.

"Sure, man," Gunn paused, "What about Harmony? I thought you two were hangin' out at your house."

"Change of plans," Spike answered shortly.

"Wait, so who is she?" Gunn asked as Spike pummeled the punching bag he was holding.

"Joyce's daughter, Buffy. She moved here a couple days ago," Spike answered between punches.

"And I take it you don't like her," Gunn deduced.

"God no," Spike answered with a punch. "She's an infuriating bitch."

"Uh-huh," Gunn replied, unconvinced.

"What?" Spike demanded.

"Nothin'. You just seem awfully mad about one girl."

"Yeah, well, she pissed me off," Spike snapped and Gunn studied his friend for a moment before breaking out in a smirk.

"She's hot isn't she?" Gunn asked knowingly.

"What the bleedin' hell does that have to do with anything?" Spike exclaimed.

Gunn shrugged, trying to hide his smile. "Absolutely nothing."

"She's not hot," Spike told him and then added. "And even if she is she's still the most annoying, bratty bitch I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

"Of course," Gunn said with a mock-serious face.

Spike gave him a look. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Gunn asked as he moved to take his turn punching.

"Give me that look that means you don't believe me," Spike replied.

"I'm not," Gunn protested, still half smirking.

"Shut up."

He wasn't back. Buffy snuck another glance at her clock, 5:54. Only ten minutes since she last looked. Stop it, she told herself, he's 18 friggin' years old and she was not his keeper. Who cared if Giles or her mom called? Not her.

Buffy now stood in front of her full-length mirror, inspecting her hair. The color was fading, especially at the roots and bottoms, and she considered trying to dye it over her natural color of honey blonde.

If she really wanted to start over in Sunnydale, the dark hair would have to go. It was so Faith-esque, wild and sexy. Now she just wanted pretty and normal. Girl next door.

Buffy had cleaned her face of the dark make-up and now her only resemblance of make-up was a coat of cherry lip balm. Her skin wasn't as golden as it used to be but that was easy enough** to** fix.

She fished through her clothes, finding her least ripped jeans and put on a soft gray tank top. She abandoned her thick necklaces and bracelets for a simple sliver chain.

Just the minuscule changes made a difference in her appearance. She broke out into a small bittersweet smile at her reflection. Goodbye LA Buffy, hello Sunnydale Buffy.

Just then, the door opened and shut loudly, alerting her that Spike was indeed home.

Buffy trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen where Spike sat at the counter, his hair damp, drinking water.

"You," Spike mumbled, glancing up as she walked into the room.

"Me," Buffy responded, leaning against the island across from him. "So, where'd you go?"

"Gym," was Spike's one word answer and he took a gulp from his glass.

That perked up Buffy's interest. She always did like to exercise. Before it had been cheerleading but later she'd taken up running and some karate. "Really, where is it?"

"Why?" Spike asked suspiciously, eyeing the small girl. She didn't have the typical build of a serious athlete.

Buffy shrugged. "I like running, boxing and I'm big with karate." This wasn't so bad, she thought. They were having a civilized conversation that, hopefully, wouldn't end in a heated argument.

"They have classes," Spike offered, almost hesitantly, "for karate."

"Cool," Buffy replied, unable to think of any other response. There was a pause, not necessarily awkward but still there. She wondered if he'd forgotten their argument only a few hours ago, he was so calm.

The phone on the table rang suddenly jarring Buffy and she lunged for it. "This is B-uh the Giles-Summers' residence." A piece of paper sat in front of her and she started doodling on it with a nearby pen.

"Buffy, it's me."

Buffy relaxed marginally. "Oh, hey mom."

"Listen, are you sitting down?" Joyce asked eagerly

Buffy glanced up from her drawing to see Spike had disappeared, presumably to his room. She mentally sighed as she sat down in one of the stools.

"I am now," she replied, brushing off the strange, sinking feeling she felt when she realized Spike had left.

"I got a call from Mr. Snyder," Joyce began excitedly, "he said as long as you participated in an extra-curricular or two, you can go to Sunnydale High."

Buffy straightened, feeling lighter than she had in weeks, months probably. "Seriously?"

She could almost see her mother nodding. "Yep, you'll start Wednesday. You've missed a couple weeks of school but since it's only a month into the school year, you should get caught up in no time."

A serene smile slipped onto her face. School would be good. It was normalcy. Something she missed a lot.

"Good. I'm glad we didn't have to take this to the school board," Buffy said, her tone light.

"Thank god," Joyce replied with a small laugh. "Do you know what a hassle that would have been? Half of the board spends most of their time on the golf course."

Buffy let out a small laugh as well at the comment and picked up the pen again. "Um, I know I said it before but, uh, thanks."

"Of course, sweetheart," Joyce replied and Buffy took comfort in that small endearment.

"Tomorrow, I'll take off work early to get you your school supplies and I believe it is tradition to spend an enormous amount of time in stores finding new clothes for the year," Joyce commented. If there was one thing she knew about her daughter, it was her love for shopping.

Buffy smiled even though her mother couldn't see her. "That sounds good."

"I'll see you soon," Joyce promised and they hung up.

Buffy put the phone back and stared down at her drawing, her face blanched as the features slid into place. She tore the paper off the pad and crumpled in her hand. She swallowed uneasily, closing her eyes.

Quickly, she tossed the sheet away, making sure it was buried under a few other pieces of trash. She hadn't drawn him in a few weeks. Mostly her mind pushed him away, just leaving her with glimpses of his eyes or the profile of his face.

Buffy settled herself on the couch, pulling the blanket around her despite the warm weather. Don't, she told herself, don't think about him. Not now.

"So which store do you want to start with?" Joyce asked, studying the map of the mall.

"Um," Buffy scanned the list of stores. "I guess we could start with school supplies first."

It was relatively early in the afternoon, but the mall was buzzing with people most likely taking advantage of the rare cloudy day.

"The Office Max is just around the corner. We could start there and then work our way down," Joyce suggested and Buffy nodded in agreement.

An hour later, the pair had stopped for coffee and had made their way to the clothing stores. Buffy leafed through the racks, looking for new clothes.

Joyce walked over, holding Buffy's previous purchases. "So, finding anything?"

Buffy held up a cute top, eyeing it critically. "I like this but I'm not sure if I really want to get it."

Joyce plucked it out of her hands and placed it in the basket. "Yes you do."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but then shut it. If her mom was willing to buy all this for her, she probably shouldn't disagree. Buffy passed a mirror and with one glance, she remembered her other change. Her hair.

"Um, mom," Buffy began nervously. "I was wondering if you'd help me dye my hair."

Joyce gaze flickered to the red and black and down to her daughter's face. "What color?"

"Uh, blonde, back to my normal color," Buffy answered. "I'm getting kinda bored of the black and red."

Relief flickered in Joyce's eyes and she nodded. "Sure, we can stop by the hair salon and buy some hair dye. I'd offer to schedule an appointment but if you want it blonde for tomorrow…"

Buffy nodded quickly. "Uh-huh. No problem."

Joyce gave her a brief smile. "Good."

They went to pay for the rest of Buffy's new clothes and headed out with bags dangling from their arms.

At the hair salon, Buffy picked out a honey blonde, a shade darker than her real color and handed it over to her mother. "This is pretty close."

Joyce nodded. "I like it."

"Thank you," Buffy said as they exited the salon.

"I've told you Buffy, I don't mind doing this. I swear. I want this year to be great for you, a step forward," Joyce replied and squeezed her daughter's hand lightly.

Buffy flashed her a quick smile. "Me too."

"So," Buffy asked, shifting nervously, "how does it look?"

Joyce smiled happily. "I could almost say I never knew it was dyed."

"Really?" Buffy spun around to face the mirror and smiled her first real smile in ages. "Wow, it does look good!"

Buffy tilted her head, trying to view all of her hair. It was a shiny, silky blonde that went well with her new tan from being out all day.

"What's going on in here?" Giles's accented voice drifted from outside of the bathroom.

"Oh, Rupert, come on in and see Buffy's new hair," Joyce called out and Buffy could feel her face heating up.

Giles stepped in, taking in the newly blonde girl. She looked so different from only the day before. Her face was bright with a small smile on her lips, her hair blonde and her clothes lighter. "You look lovely, Buffy," he said honestly.

"Uh, thanks," she mumbled shyly.

Giles glanced down at his watch. "Joyce, are you ready? The gallery showing starts at seven, correct?"

Joyce slapped her head. "God, I can't believe I almost forgot!" She turned to her daughter, "We'll be back around 10:00, okay?"

Buffy nodded, still entranced by her reflection and the older pair left, closing the door behind them.

Spike trudged up the stairs, his heavy boots clunking against the wood. He passed the bathroom and stopped as a flash of golden hair caught his eye.

He peered into the bathroom to see Buffy, well, blonde. "Uh," he stuttered slightly, "you dyed your hair."

Buffy nodded, feeling a little self-conscious and patted her head. "Uh, yeah, back to its normal color."

"Oh," Spike paused, regarding her silently before adding, "**It** looks nice." His voice was casual but his eyes stayed locked on Buffy. He found himself staring at her body, newly revealed by the tighter jeans and top.

Buffy edged away from the door a little, wondering why Spike was looking at her so strangely. He wasn't…checking her out was he?

"Uh, Spike?" she called hesitantly, "Did you need something?"

Spike cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I'm goin' out. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," Buffy said and watched as Spike went back down the stairs and out the door. Was he just nice to her? And was she nice back?

Buffy shook her head at the strange encounter and went into her room, pulling out all her new purchases. The clothes were spread out on her bed, mostly jeans, a few skirts and nice tops.

She put them away and pushed her old clothes further back in the closet. She couldn't get rid of them; something in her wouldn't let her but her new clothes now hung neatly in the front.

Here's to a new look, Buffy thought and glanced at her mirror. And to a new life.

**A/N: Despite Buffy's happier mood and 'moving forward' strategy, it isn't all going to be as easy as this chapter. There will be angst and conflict-just so you know. And the Spuffy will take a little bit but it'll start soon.**


	5. School Day Part I

center Chapter 5: School Day Part I /center 

"Buffy! Breakfast! You don't wanna miss your first day of school!"

Disoriented, Buffy sat up and rubbed her eyes. Oh yeah, she remembered, school today. Her nervousness came back to her and she jumped out of bed, searching through her new clothes for an outfit.

After a few minutes, she settled on a jean miniskirt with green tank top, a gray sweater tied around her waist. Buffy carefully applied her make-up, keeping it light and brushed her hair. She put the silver chain back on her neck, fingering the little heart lightly.

With a sigh, Buffy slipped her feet into her shoes and headed downstairs.

"Buffy," Joyce looked up as her daughter walked into the kitchen, "you look lovely."

Spike merely glanced up from his Lucky Charms, not saying a word.

A bowl had already been set for Buffy and she poured her cereal in it, taking small bites.

"You looking forward to starting today?" Joyce asked, breaking the silence.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I am." Her anxiety had only increased as each minute passed but it seemed safest to stick with yes.

Spike shoveled the last of his cereal into his mouth and stood up, his chair squeaking against the linoleum and went up stairs.

Buffy watched as he exited, feeling confused. One minute she could have sworn Spike was checking her out and the next he was ignoring her.

"You better get going," Joyce told the blonde. "School starts in a half hour and Spike's probably leaving in about five-ten minutes."

Buffy stood up and placed her dish by the sink, frowning. "Spike?"

Joyce nodded, taking the dirty dish. "He'll drive you. Thankfully he got a parking space this year."

Buffy swallowed. "As in 'taking me to school with him,' kind of driving?"

Joyce gave her daughter a weird look. "Is there another kind?"

Buffy let a small, forced laugh. "No, I was just…being spacey. I'm gonna finish getting ready."

She ran up the stairs, grabbing her new black backpack and slipped her gray sweater on. While it was usually warm in Sunnydale, the sun was just peeking over the horizon this early in the morning and it was a little chillier.

As Buffy exited her room, she bumped into Spike who had his own beat-up bag slung over one shoulder.

"There you are," he muttered. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Buffy followed Spike out to his car, a big black thing that would terrify small children, and slipped into the front seat.

"This is your car?" Buffy couldn't keep all the disdain out of her voice and earned herself a glare for it.

"Yeah," Spike snapped defensively. "What of it?"

"It's just so…" Buffy trailed off as she picked up an empty bag of chips off the ground, "old."

"It's vintage," Spike corrected her as they pulled out of the driveway and onto Revello Drive.

Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Vintage implies it has actually been in style and still looks good."

Spike gritted his teeth and took a sharp turn onto Main Street. "It's vintage and stop insulting my car or you might just find yourself walking to school."

Buffy pursed her lips but didn't vocalize her protests. She had a feeling Spike wasn't kidding about actually kicking her out of the car.

They drove the rest of the way in silence; the Sex Pistols, which Buffy would never admit to Spike, were not that bad, playing low.

Spike maneuvered through the busy parking lot and parked into a spot near the tennis courts. He climbed out and without another look behind him, headed towards a clump of students near the track.

Buffy stood there, annoyed and not a little angry and embarrassed, watching him start shaking hands with a dark-haired boy, laughing.

"Don't bother," a voice came from behind her.

Buffy jumped, clearly startled and spun around to face a redhead girl wearing a fuzzy pink sweater, a black skirt and Keds.

"Oh!" The girl gasped, looking upset. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No problem," Buffy managed with a brief smile and then frowned slightly. "Bother with what?"

"Him," the redhead gestured to Spike off in the distance. "Don't bother making with the lusties. He has two types: the crazy or the dumb," she paused, "or the really easy. But you didn't hear that one from me."

"You don't say," Buffy said dryly, still watching Spike.

The girl nodded. "Yep. That's Spike Giles. BMOC."

"Huh?" Buffy asked, turning to the redhead.

"Big Man On Campus," she explained and the two naturally started walking towards the school building.

"Ah. Got it," Buffy replied with a small laugh. "I'm Buffy."

"Willow," the girl replied, sticking out her hand to shake.

Buffy complied with a little grin. "Nice to meet you. So, I was wondering…do you think you could show me around a bit? I have," she glanced down at her badly written schedule, "English in room 805 with Mr. Minton first hour."

"Sure! No problem!" Willow exclaimed happily and at Buffy taken back look, she clarified, "I'm the girl who actually likes school."

At that comment Buffy let out a laugh and Willow joined in.

"So," she began, "when did you move here?"

"Um," Buffy shifted her gaze slightly, watching the students pour in to the building. "Just a few days ago."

"Really? Where from?"

"LA," Buffy answered. "My mom was already living here."

"Wow," Willow looked at her, shocked. "I can't believe you left such a big city to come to…well, such a small one. I mean, we literally only have one Starbucks."

Buffy shrugged. "I needed a change of scenery," she half-lied. The last thing she wanted to do was ramble on about her sob story and freak out her new potential friend.

The two walked through the hallway and into the 800 wing. People were just starting to trickle into classrooms, cramming for their tests but most students were hanging out in bunches in the halls.

"Can I see your schedule for a second?" Willow asked and Buffy handed it to her.

The redhead scanned the sheet, looking confused. "Not that I wouldn't be happy to show you to all your classes, but the office usually assigns a person to show you around."

"Oh," Buffy shifted and took her schedule back. "I did, have one I mean," she admitted, "but, uh, he kinda…ditched me."

It took a moment for the blonde's words to register. "Oh, you mean Spike Giles was your tour guide?" Willow asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Buffy grumbled, "lucky me."

Willow glanced down at her shoes. "Some people would think so."

Buffy stared at the girl for a moment, watching the faint blush work its way up her face. "You i like /i him?" At the sound of her voice, Buffy winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's not that-"

She was interrupted as a brown-haired boy with a goofy smile slung his arm around Willow's shoulder. "Hey Wills." The boy's gaze was trained on Buffy. "Introduce me to your new friend here."

Buffy couldn't help but giggle a little at the guy's attempt to sound suggestive. He seemed sweet and obviously a good friend of Willow's. "I'm Buffy and I'm new."

"New is good," the boy confirmed. "I'm Xander."

"Well," Buffy said with nod, "nice to meet you. Willow here was just showing me to my first class."

"Ah! Fear not, we're here to save your day, Ms…" Xander trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"Summers," Buffy filled in, a grin playing on her lips. "And thank you."

"Her guide is Spike but he ditched her," Willow informed her best friend and he sighed, shaking his head.

"And we're surprised? He's not exactly known for his winning personality. Don't get me wrong, we're sorta friends but he's been like this since Drusilla dumped him. Man, she really did a number on him."

Buffy looked at Xander, confused. "Who's Drusilla?"

"Spike's ex. They'd been going out since, like, sixth grade. She's kinda…different," Willow said hesitantly.

"In other words, a total wacko," Xander corrected for Buffy as they led her into her class room.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Anyway, they were like the Bonnie and Clyde of Sunnydale High only goth. Then at the end of school year, Dru dumped him for some college guy. He was a wreck."

Xander nodded sympathetically. "Spike was one sad drunk."

"Xander!" Willow scolded her friend and turned to Buffy. "Like Xander said, we're kinda friends with Spike; at least we used to be until he got into Harmony."

"Who's into half the football team," Buffy added, remembering what Spike'd told her.

Willow nodded, a little surprised at Buffy's accurate comment. "Yep. She puts the ditz in ditzy blonde."

Just then a girl walked up to the three and turned to Xander, tapping him on the shoulder. "I thought you were meeting me in the supply closet? You know how I get without my morning-" the girl stopped and gave Buffy a bright smile. "Hello, you must be new. I'm Anya."

Xander's face was beet red as he gently tugged Anya closer. "Ahn, remember that discussion about how I like our private times…private?"

Anya pouted, crossing her arms. "Well I wouldn't have to mention it if you'd been in the closet like you promised."

Xander rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you."

Anya glanced at the clock impatiently and dragged Xander with her. "Let's go then, we still have fifteen minutes. If we work really fast, we might get one orgasm in."

Buffy watched as the pair left, her mouth hanging open. She'd known some of the tactless girls out there, but that girl…well she one-upped them all.

Willow smirked at Buffy's expression. "That was Anya. She can be a little intense. She and Xander have been hooking up since summer but neither of them will say anything about dating. It's weird."

Buffy nodded slowly. "No kidding."

"So," Willow smiled brightly, "how about I show you to the rest of your classes?"

"Sounds good."


	6. School Day Part II

center Chapter 5: School Day Part II /center 

"Summers, Buffy?"

Here," Buffy answered promptly, pulling out a new notebook and pen. It was time to be super student Buffy.

The teacher glanced up, looking a little surprised. "Well, it's always nice to have new students in my class. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."

Buffy swallowed uneasily and slowly stood up, making her way to the front of the class. With a deep sigh, she turned to face the unfamiliar faces.

"Um, I'm Buffy and, uh, I'm from LA," she turned to the teacher. "Anything else?"

The woman shook her head and motioned for Buffy to sit down. "Nice to have you in my class. Now, everyone turn to page 20 in your textbooks…"

The teacher prattled on about how computers worked and Buffy tuned her out a little, letting her mind wander.

Her classes had been okay and despite the fact she was a couple weeks behind, most teachers had been accommodating, giving her time to make up the work.

The door opened and everyone glanced up and the teacher trailed off with a frown at the newcomer.

"Well, Spike I'm glad you could make it to class," the teacher crossed her arms with a raised brow.

Spike gave her a deceptively charming grin. "Sorry Ms. Calendar, got held up by Snyder."

"That's Principal Snyder," Ms. Calendar corrected and pointed Spike to the empty seat, of course, next to Buffy. "Sit down, Giles."

Spike grudgingly complied, slumping into the desk, his legs sprawled outward and knocked Buffy's knee.

"Sorry," he mumbled before resting his head on the desk.

"It's fine," Buffy mumbled back, wishing she didn't have a class with Spike Giles. She already saw him at home, why did she need to see him at school?

"Ah…fine American cuisine," Xander commented as the three new friends sat down at an empty table, trays in hand.

Buffy made a face at her mushy meat. "What is this supposed to be?"

"I think meatloaf," Willow said, poking her own blob with her fork.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely not real meat," Xander announced, taking a bite of the 'meatloaf.'

Both girls stared at him in horror. "Did you just eat it?" Willow asked, shocked.

"What?" Xander said through a mouthful. "I'm hungry!"

Buffy grinned despite her dismay and took a sip of her juice. She was amazed at how close she was to the Willow and Xander after only knowing them for less than a day. They were kind, sweet and welcoming and Buffy could feel her nervousness about being the new girl melting away.

"…tonight?" Willow asked Buffy and she shook her attention back to the redhead.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Do you wanna come with us to the Bronze tonight? It's the basically the only club here in Sunnydale," Willow repeated.

"Oh," Buffy paused, twirling her fork, "maybe. I don't know. I still have some unpacking I have to finish." Okay, it was a partial lie but there was a difference between hanging out with people in school and out of school.

"You have to come," Xander wheedled, "We'll throw you a welcome party."

Suddenly, three trays plopped down next to Buffy, temporarily ending Xander's attempt at persuading Buffy to go out with them.

"Hey," Willow greeted the newcomers with a smile.

"Hey Wills," a thin brunette with a Texan twang replied and then gave Buffy a smile. "Hi, I'm Fred, you must be Buffy."

Buffy nodded, feeling a little awkward. "Yep, I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Wesley," the dark-haired, apparently British guy besides Fred piped up.

"A-and I'm Tara," the second girl with dark blonde hair and a shy smile added.

As soon as they sat down and started eating, the conversation started up again about the Bronze.

"You have to come tonight. It's 'stomp a cockroach, get a free drink' night," Fred gushed, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Cockroach?" Buffy asked dubiously.

"Yep," Willow nodded for confirmation. "It's a nice deal though. After all, who can resist the allure of free drinks?"

"You're just saying that because you're the best foot-stomper," Xander muttered darkly.

Fred and Wes snickered at Xander's sullen expression and Buffy tried to suppress her own laughter.

"Okay, okay," Buffy relented with a little grin. "I'll come tonight."

Buffy had to admit her new friends weren't the most popular people around and were a far cry from Faith's so-called friends Buffy'd hung out with in the last year.

But they were the kind of people Buffy actually wanted hang out with and be friends with. They were genuine and didn't pull off some act, trying to be someone they weren't.

"Here," Willow handed Buffy a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "This is my phone number. Call me and I'll give you directions to the Bronze."

The two girls were slowly walking out of the building, relishing the warm afternoon sun. School had ended only a few minutes before and Willow was walking Buffy out before the Computer Club's meeting.

"Hey," Buffy asked suddenly, turning to face the redhead. "Do you guys have a cross country team?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, Fred's on the team. Do you do long distance running?"

Buffy shrugged, her eyes drifting to the track where she could see clumps of people standing. "A little. I've never been on a school team though."

"Maybe you could ask Fred to ask the coach to let you try out," Willow suggested.

Buffy nodded absently, still watching the runners in the distance. "Maybe I will."

Her newfound love for running had helped her clear her mind and work through her frustrations. And it helped her forget…for a little while; letting her focus on her breathing, her pace and that burn in her muscles.

"Hey," Willow began with a little frown. "Where's your ride?"

Buffy shifted in her spot, reaching up to tug on a strand of her hair. "Actually-"

She was cut off as Spike, in a swirl of black leather and faint smell of smoke, brushed past her, bumping her shoulder. "Come on, Summers," he muttered.

Willow watch with wide eyes as Buffy moved towards Spike's car. "Spike's your ride?"

"Um…" Buffy fished for some kind of explanation but the only one that made sense was the truth. "I'm sorta…living with him." Or maybe that didn't really explain much.

"Let's go!" Spike snapped, leaning out of his open window.

"I'll call you later," Buffy promised as she slid into the car.

"You better," Willow warned, still watching the blonde with a confused look.

Spike pulled out the parking spot with a squeal and sped off, leaving skid marks on the asphalt.

"That," Willow said out loud, "was really weird."

Buffy's arms were crossed over her chest, wary as Spike violently turned out of the parking lot. "You know," she began, "you could have been a little nicer."

"To who?" Spike asked, his eyes still fixated on the road.

"Willow," Buffy answered.

Spike rolled his eyes. "You're point?"

Buffy shot him a confused look. "I thought you guys were friends."

Spike shrugged. "We are, I guess." His tone was casual, as if there wasn't anything wrong.

"You're an idiot," Buffy told him with a glare.

Spike jerked the car to a stop and turned to face the blonde girl beside him, his eyes sparked with anger, his jaw set. "What the hell is your problem, Summers?"

"You!" She shot back. "Does it kill to be nice to your friends? I get it, I really do. You're mad because your ho of a girlfriend broke up with you after, what, seven years? But you can't just be an asshole to everyone!"

There was a deadly silence in the car as both blondes stared at each other, waiting.

Finally Spike spoke, his voice tight, filled with barely controlled anger. "Get out of my car."

Buffy blinked. "What? No!"

"Get the fuck out or I'll throw you out," Spike told her. His expression was so serious, Buffy, feeling humiliated, slowly opened the door and stepped out.

Spike reached over to shut her door and then pulled away from the curb without a second glance behind him.

Buffy watched him drive off in shock. "Well," she said out loud, "How the hell am I gonna get home?"

She stood there for a few minutes, hoping maybe god would listen to her for once but no such luck.

With a sigh, Buffy put her back pack on and started the three mile walk to the Summers-Giles house.

b A/N: I know what you're thinking: Spike is such an asshole? Why? Here's the answer I can give you: both Buffy and Spike have their problems they have/are dealing with and they will work through them but be patient, it takes time.

Also, don't worry Spike's behavior will change a little soon. Thanks! /b 


End file.
